In JP2009-33958A, there is disclosed a technique of manufacturing a field pole magnet body housed in a rotor core of a permanent magnet embedded rotary electric machine by cleaving a plate-shaped magnet material into a plurality of magnet segments and bonding the plurality of magnet segments.
In the field pole magnet body manufactured in this manner, an individual magnet segment has a reduced volume. Accordingly, an eddy current generated from the magnet segment due to a change of the magnetic field caused by rotation of the rotor is reduced. As a result, it is possible to suppress heating of the field pole magnet body caused by generation of the eddy current and prevent irreversible thermal demagnetization.